


Matices

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [11]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: La Pandora de esta era era muy distinta a la que Radamanthys recordaba.





	Matices

La Pandora de esta era era muy distinta a la que Radamanthys recordaba. La Pandora de hacía 200 años vivía por Hades y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él y no solo eso, también confiaba en Radamanthys. Hacía 200 años, jamás hubiera sido castigado por enviar espectros junto con los santos traidores.  
  
Esta Pandora no era la que él esperaba encontrar. Los planes de Radamanthys incluían terminar en esta era lo que nunca podía terminar con ella; pero había detalles que la hacían diferente y que le daban a entender que no estaba predispuesta a escucharlo ni a discutir cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Hades.  
  
En esencia, Pandora era la misma, había pasado, a grandes rasgos, por lo mismo por lo que le tocaba pasar en cada reencarnación. Pero debía haber algo, un encuentro, un recuerdo, que la había marcado.  
  
Radamanthys bebía whisky mientras pensaba en qué les había pasado. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cuadro de lo que una vez fue la familia de Pandora y sin darse cuenta repitió la pregunta en voz alta.  
  
—¿Qué nos pasó?  
  
No lo entendía, no sabía qué podía ser tan distinto en esta vida como para provocar ese distanciamiento entre ellos.  
  
No fue sino hasta que se encontró de frente con el Fénix que comprendió qué era diferente. Había alguien importante en los recuerdos de Pandora, alguien que no había estado ahí en guerras pasadas y que lo había cambiado todo.  
  
Radamanthys cerró los ojos con pesar, había entendido que en esta vida tampoco podría llegar a algo más con Pandora. Pasarían más de 200 años antes de poder intentarlo de nuevo.


End file.
